This application relates to a pressure switch that utilizes an orifice including a tortuous flow path.
Pressure switches are known and utilized in any number of applications to monitor the pressure of an associated system.
In one example, oil is provided to a generator such as a generator associated with a gas turbine engine on an aircraft.
The pressure switch monitors the pressure. Typically, when the oil supply is initially started, the pressure will be relatively low and the switch may be in a closed position. At some point, the pressure reaches a predetermined amount and the switch will move to an open position. Then, the switch continues to be in the open position, unless the oil pressure drops. If the oil pressure drops, then the switch will move to the closed position. Should this occur, a signal may be provided that the oil pressure has dropped. The signal may be provided, as an example, as a light to be seen by the pilot in the cockpit of an associated aircraft.
The pressure switches as known include an orifice that connects a switch pressure chamber to the pressure line. There may be pressure pulsations on the line. If the orifice is too large, then those pulsations can damage the switch components as they will not be adequately damped.
On the other hand, if the orifice is made too small, then it may clog too often or delay opening and closing times.